A Tower to the Moon
by Qwyll Kempt
Summary: The Little Prince happens upon a peculiar world with enormous constructs. However seemingly innocuous, the planet harbors a veiled history and reality.


**A Tower to the Moon**

The next planet the Little Prince came upon hardly looked like a planet at all. From afar it seemed to be a spiraling letter X. But once he landed, it turned out the 'X' had been four enormous towers, which were quite large for the fairly average sized planet.

The towers were so tall; it was ever so possible to see the other three whilst standing beside the fourth. Each tower was made of brick-and-mortar. They were so wide you could hardly see either side. But what was very peculiar was each tower had a very, very small door.

The Little Prince figured that if there were towers, there must be people who built the towers. So, he chose a tower and knocked on the tiny door; which was even smaller than he was, and waited for an answer. After half a minute the Little Prince was just about to leave, when there came a faint pattering of tiny feet from the other side. Then suddenly the tiny door violently swung open, and in front of the Little Prince stood a Tiny Man made of Clay.

_"What is it?!" _The Tiny Clay Man barked._ "Oh! You're not from 'round here are you? Quick; come inside, it's not safe."_

So the Little Prince hurried inside, just barley squeezing through the tiny door.

_"You'll have to excuse my late greeting; I was building at the top when I heard the door. And there are so many steps. Hmm. So many steps… Quick; follow me up to the top."_ So they both began to climb, the many… many steps.

_"Why is your tower so tall?"_ the Little Prince asked; _"It must make it very difficult coming down every day; especially for someone so small. You're even smaller than me!"_

_"Oh I don't come down at all." _The Tiny Clay Man said with a hint of touched sensitivity_. "In fact, I almost didn't come down for you. Thought you was one of the others I did. Figure I'd scare you off from one of your tricks by actually confronting you. The others are always up to tricks. Trying to steal or destroy my tower…"_

_"But why is your tower so tall?"_ The Little Prince insisted. Never one to let go of a question.

_"Oh. Thought I said that already. It's not safe. I'm building myself to the moon I am. Building myself away from the dangers below. The higher I am, the safer I am. And once I'm on the moon, I'll be very safe indeed…"_ With those last words by the Tiny Clay Man, the rest was walked in silence.

After the long climb, they were at the top. The walls were half built, and the ceiling was missing.

_"Ah! Would you look at that! So close… I'll be safe soon." _The Tiny Clay Man stared longingly up at a very small moon orbiting around the planet of four towers.

_"What's your name?" _The Little Prince asked.

_"Hmm…Norman. Uh…Norman Occident it is."_

_"I think I'll be leaving now Mr. Norman Occident."_ The Little Prince said.

_"Oh alright then, have no place keeping you a prisoner. But please for your safety; heed my warning, Stay away from the other three. They're dangerous." _The Tiny Clay Man said with concern. The kind of concerning one can only have for a dearly met stranger.

However, the Little Prince was never one to live by rumor alone. Moreover, he wanted to ask the other Clay Men questions.

So he headed East until he came upon another Tower. Although once the Little Prince knocked at the door for the first time, the door creaked ajar.

_"Hello?"_ The Little Prince shouted. But there was only silence. _"Seems empty." _The Little Prince said. And against his better judgment he wandered in.

It was all dark and dusty, with cobweb corners and stale air on each floor. Until the fifth, where in lay a small pile of crumbled clay rock and a solemn note, which read: _"GOODBYE TO MYSELF. I'M LEAVING ANOTHER WAY"_

The Last two Towers were visited, and the last two Towers held the same. Each with a goodbye note to themselves, and a pile of broken clay. Afterwards the Little Prince thought about whether or not he should inform the Tiny Clay Man, but decided against it. The Little Prince knew was better to think the whole world was against you, rather than know you are alone.


End file.
